Marooned
by BrianneThePrincessOfDarkness
Summary: Takes place in the 10 years before Jack gets the Black Pearl back. When Jack Sparrow is yet again marooned on a godforsaken spit of land what will happen when he is picked up by the crew of the Midnight Dawn and her captain Brianne Macki? Please R&R! JOC


Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: JackOC, possibly E/W  
  
Summary: Takes place in the 10 years before Jack gets the Black Pearl back. When Jack Sparrow is yet again marooned on a god-forsaken spit of land, what will happen when he is picked up by the crew of the Midnight Dawn and her captain, Brianne Macki?  
  
Genre: Romance / Action/Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow, as much as I want to, nor the Black Pearl, Anamaria, or anything that you may recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. I do, however, own Captain Brianne Macki, the Midnight Dawn, Sam Nolan, the plot (if I find one), and most things that you don't recognize from the movie. If you don't recognize something, still I may not own it, but don't sue because I'm making no money from this story. So yeah.  
  
I know this isn't much and isn't too exciting, but I promise it will get a lot better in the chapters to come. Drink up me 'earties, Cptn. B. Macki  
  
Chapter 1: Captain  
  
'I don't even know why I'm doing this. Oh, yes, that's right, it's because she's my bloody captain and I'm ordered to tell her about every single bloody marooned idiot. And so lucky for us, there's another one,' Sam Nolan, first mate aboard the Midnight Dawn, thought to himself as he walked up to the helm where his captain was.  
  
"Captain?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Aye, Sam?" Dark hazel eyes looked at him briefly, then back to the horizon.  
  
"There's another one, off the port side," Sam answered.  
  
The captain picked up her seeing-glass and looked toward the left. She was surprised. Most of the pirates she picked up tried their hardest to get a ship's attention, usually by jumping and waving their arms. By the time they saw a ship they had usually been there for a while, and weren't very sane. However, this one was just standing on the edge of the side of the island nearest the ship. Just standing. Odd.  
  
"Ready the boat." Sam nodded, and left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack Sparrow stood looking at the rowboat that was coming towards him. Pure luck. It must have been. He had been marooned on an island not too long before this, and that time he had bartered passage off with rumrunners that used the island as a cache. They had left him at a small port in Barbados. Lovely place, in Jack's opinion. The first place that rum came from. 'Ah, rum. Beautiful, beautiful rum. Hmm, I wonder if they have any,' he thought. From there he had again bartered passage with a pirate captain to take him with them, and drop him off in Tortuga. However, he didn't make it that far. The captain marooned him on yet another island. He was a 'bit' drunk at the time and didn't remember very well all the reasons, but one of them was something to do with him insisting to be called captain. Why that would get on anyone's nerves was past him.  
  
As his thoughts turned back to the present, he saw the boat about ten feet from him. They had stopped rowing and it was coming slowly towards him. He could now see the people in it. There were two passengers - in the front was a middle-aged pirate with blonde dreadlock that seemed to be bleached by the sun, and extremely dark eyes. As the boat got closer. The man in the rear of the boat - no wait - that was a woman! Not so strange, Jack thought. He had, afterall, known Anamaria for quite some time. The boat reached shore, and the pirates got out. The woman was probably only around her early twenties, if not very late teens, and had dark blonde hair that was probably long, but the length really couldn't be told for it was pulled back into a messy knot at the nape of her neck, and a black bandana covered part of her head. She wore a black shirt that most likely once had sleeves - telling from the frayed edges - but no longer had them. Her pants were a very faded blue, she wore brown boots that laced up the front and had a darker blue sash around her waist.  
  
"Are ye going t' stop staring at me or am Sam and I going t' have t' leave? Believe me it would be no trouble at all, but I happen t' think that we are probably the only ship that is going t' be around for quite some time." Jack looked her in the eyes, and could see that she was dead serious.  
  
"Look, young missy, I don't know-"  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Aye, Captain, I don't know why yer- wait, ye said captain?"  
  
"I did." She had a sort of Irish accent, mixed with something else.  
  
"Ye are the captain?"  
  
"Ye keep asking that. Aye, I am the captain. Ye ask once more and I'll do you a favor and shoot ye right now." She sure had a temper. "Look, I'll tell ye why I'm here. Despite what my crew might think-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She was really getting annoyed at this person, and thought briefly of just leaving then. 'No, I must stay by what I planned on doing.' "What?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Kohl lined eyes looked straight into her dark hazel ones.  
  
"Me name's Captain Brianne Macki. Lovely meeting ye, Jack. As I was saying, I-"  
  
"Hate to interupt ye, love, but it's Captain Jack."  
  
Brianne's eyes flashed as she said, "First, I am the captain. Thus, unless I'm talking to a man with his own ship not marooned on an island, I call no one else captain. Second, being that I'm the captain, I deserve respect. Means don't call me love. I'm not yours, you're not mine, get it?"  
  
'Oh, this man is getting on me nerves! I don't think anyone's managed to stay on me nerves this long.' Brianne took a breathe. "Alright, do ye want to come with us back to our ship or not? If ye'd rather not stay here and rot or kill yerself, then here's the deal. If ye come ye will be have to earn the ride. Ye will eat, sleep, and work with the crew until we reach the next I decide we're stopping at. That clear, Sparrow?"  
  
"Crystal." Her point had definately gotten across, and he made no move to correct his name. 'At least not for now,' Jack mused.  
  
A/N: Finally I've finished my first chapter. Holy Guacamole! Please, please, please, review!!! I really want to know if it is good enough to continue, even though I'm probably going to work on the second chapter anyway. Please? Also, did you all know that Tortuga was a real place? I had no idea, but I started researching pirates and ships and rum, and found that out. And there were famous female pirates, such as Mary Read and Anne Bonny. Very awesome. I also found it interesting to know that Queen Elizabeth I of England sent people, including Sir Francis Drake, to raid and commit acts of piracy upon Spanish fleets. In your face, Commodore Norrington. Sorry, I've been going on about stuff most people don't really care about, but I find interesting. Again. Sorry. Again, please please review! 


End file.
